


my cat

by Cap123cap123



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cat! Illya, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap123cap123/pseuds/Cap123cap123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定是loveless的貓耳，但是只留著發生性行為後會脫落貓耳的這部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	my cat

　　Napoleon Solo最近看上了一隻小貓。

　　不易親近，一靠近就會張牙舞爪，並不是一個好相處的傢伙。  
　　不過Solo對於這樣的人總是很感興趣，因此老愛隨意挑釁幾句，惹得對方難以控制情緒，表情上是在忍耐不要爆炸，身上豎得直直的貓耳和貓尾巴卻還是出賣了他。光是這幾點再加上對方的樣貌和身材，要不吸引Solo的注目是不可能的，更不用說他的確喜歡比自己略高一些的對象。  
　　當他們與Gaby被上司分配任務以及住宿是他獨自一人一間，另外兩個身上還帶著貓耳的男女住一起時，他曾經以為隔天一早會有什麼不同，沒想到一切都只是他的多想。Solo為此所發出的笑聲還被Illya略帶不滿地瞪視，但是他想肯定不會是對方猜到他的心中在想什麼。  
　　Solo喜歡收藏藝術品，也喜歡狩獵美人，這些就像是他人生中的樂趣。只是他的夥伴──Illya Kuryakin──為了在任務中隱藏住貓耳，總是會戴著帽子，使得他不得不在心底感嘆這是件多麼可惜的事情，他可喜歡那對可愛的金色耳朵了。  
　　關於到現在這個年紀還有著貓耳這件事情，不曉得究竟是Illya本身還是俄羅斯人就是這樣？算了，他也不太想去探究，但是要是能擄獲這隻小貓的話……嗯，不吃乾抹淨怎麼行呢。  
　　讓對方卸下心防並不是件容易的事，即便是美國與蘇聯之間的互助合作即將告一段落，Illya對於Solo的態度也不是全然的放鬆，而Solo身為一個身手俐落的偷竊者，除了擅長選擇時機以外，也有許多的耐心，就為了得到他所看上的藝術品。  
　　要說他是有心機的他從來不否認，試問誰不會為了想要到手的東西而費盡心思呢？他也不過是一位有私慾的平凡人，為此耍點小手段也是人之常情的。因此在準備退房前，他開口邀請Illya來自己的房間喝一杯。  
　　善於察言觀色的Solo自然注意到對方在進房時緊繃的臉跟貓耳，再加上眼神所瞄向的方向，讓他更加確定磁碟是對方增加敵意的源頭。他假裝繼續整理行李，與他一來一往的對話，並且在氣氛降至零下冰點的時候，把對方原先被奪走的手錶拋回他的手中。  
　　結果一如他的預期，Illya在接到父親的手錶時，身上的殺氣瞬間散去，情緒一下子轉換成喜悅，連尾巴都無法掩飾得開心擺盪著，更不用說貓耳，可愛到讓人想要當下就去揉亂他梳理整齊的頭髮。  
　　在兩個人把話說開後他們燒掉了磁碟，一起在露天陽台喝著威士忌，嘴上說著討厭或對方是個糟糕的間諜，可是一同經歷過生死瞬間的他們，都很清楚自己已經在心底認同對方了。

　　而後，磁碟成為了他們兩個之間的重大轉折點。  
　　再加上合作關係的繼續，相處時間大幅增加，在幾次任務的互助下，對方的戒心也漸漸降低，連身為旁觀者的Gaby都說他就像是馴獸師一樣，但是他卻笑著說：不，他只是隻對人比較防備的小貓而已。  
　　Solo還記得孩童時期的他在路上發現一隻似乎才出生不久的小奶貓，一點都不親近人，可是即使被咬或抓傷，他仍然每天耐心地跑去餵食，直到找了一戶人家收養牠為止。當時手裡的溫度他從未忘記，如此幼小的手中就在他的手中，他想，也許他是把Illya和那一隻小奶貓聯想在一起也說不定，但不代表他對對方的興趣是假的。  
　　逗弄對方似乎變成了他不可缺少的生活樂趣。Solo經常刻意言語上的調侃來看他不滿的反應，或時不時抓住他的尾巴就為了看他受到驚嚇的模樣，以及趁著對方熟睡時撫摸他的耳朵，聽見可愛的呼嚕聲。  
　　認真來說，他好似不曾對一個人這麼上心過，更不用說花費多少心思在同一個人身上。他可以隨意地與看上眼的對象發生一夜情，或是短暫的戀愛關係，卻沒有一個是長久的。過去的他把原因歸因於性格使然，但是他現在發現自己或許錯了，也許他只是還未認識一位讓他願意犧牲奉獻的對象而已？  
　　即便有那麼多無法釐清的情緒，他還是明白一件事，明白自己對於Illya的興趣並不只於性，而是喜歡與對方待在一起，閒來無事的鬥嘴，或是任何事情都不做，坐著小酌一下也挺好的。  
　　美國與蘇聯在國際上的競爭地位不代表要發生在他們的身上，Solo不在乎那些刻板又乏味的規矩，反正他也不是一個正經的CIA，只要把刑期還完，他就不會再被其所套牢。  
　　可是他不得不由得感謝特務的工作讓他與Illya相遇，能夠親吻對方的臉頰，吻上那一雙他迷戀不已的藍眼睛，再用著自認迷人的口吻低語著那些好聽話，然後脫去他們身上所有的衣物。  
　　Illya頭上的貓耳因為緊張而有些顫抖，尾巴在床鋪上晃著，Solo反倒是露出要他放鬆的微笑，含上他的耳尖再往耳朵裡頭舔弄。突如其來的陌生酥麻感讓Illya發出嗚咽的聲音，但是他抗拒的動作卻沒有止住Solo繼續。  
　　那是舒服的，那當然他媽的是舒服的──只是Illya不願意去承認現在的自己居然真的就像是隻貓咪一樣，會因為撫摸而感到舒服，甚至背離他的意志想要去蹭上Solo的掌心尋求更多。  
　　他曉得要讓貓耳脫落的方式只有插入他人亦或者是──他現在的選擇，即使這是兩情相悅的結果，還能夠跟討人厭的貓耳和尾巴說再見，對於未曾體驗過的性行為的他仍然不免感到緊張和害怕。Illya不是沒有替自己解決慾望過，但是那也僅限在手的摩擦而已。  
　　「把你自己交給我。」Solo的口氣無比深情，「相信我……」他的唇貼在他的耳際，用著磁性又低沉的聲音對著他說。  
　　Illya的性格他十分很清楚，因此他讓對方跪趴在床上背對著自己，以免他動手推拒，使得他作業困難。Solo先是抓住尾巴，親了親尾巴與身體連結之處，感覺到身下人敏感的顫抖時才轉移到他的肛口。  
　　一邊搓揉著他敏感的連接處，一邊試著用舌頭使其濕潤一些才抹上早已準備好的潤滑劑。Illya緊抓著被單，等待對方把第一根手指探入，同時努力忍住自己下意識想拿起枕頭往後方砸的衝動。  
　　Solo的動作是溫柔的，Illya感受的到，但是不代表他不覺得不痛，噢，天殺的他真的恨透這些了。擴張的進度並不快，甚至可以說緩慢到刮磨著他的神經，Illya輕聲的低吟，喊著他們互相替對方取的暱稱。  
　　「甜心，叫我的名字……」Solo將一個個吻從他的腰部到後頸，「叫我Napoleon……」  
　　Illya顫抖著喘氣，尾巴被握住和不斷搓著的感覺讓他舒服的暈眩，只能用不大不小的聲音回應，「Napoleon……」  
　　「是的，是我。」Solo湊到他身旁親吻他，分散他即將被第三隻手指給插入的疼痛感。  
　　體內手指快速的抽送讓Illya發出輕哼的喉音，但是Solo沒打算給他太多心思去感覺，而是霸道的吻著他，咬住他的舌頭，舔過他的上顎，一遍又一遍的使他無法招架，完全融化在他的技巧底下。  
　　分開時拉出的銀絲在空氣中斷裂，Solo舔了舔嘴唇，回味著口中的味道。他再次倒上潤滑液在穴口附近，同時用下身頂了頂他的穴口附近，表示迫不及待想要進去的心情。  
　　冰冷的涼意和濕濕黏黏的感覺讓Illya並不太好受，但是慢慢擴張以後他的確在痛楚外多了些許的快感，險些讓他在未知的感覺中迷失自我。他咬住嘴唇，尾巴主動纏上Solo粗壯的手臂，身體不自覺的蹭起床單，勃起的前端將純白的被單沾染上水痕。  
　　他的身體敏感的可怕，平時梳著整齊的髮絲早已散落在額間，眼睛除了帶著情慾外還泛著水氣，好似他真的是一隻發情的貓咪。Solo抽出他的手，將Illya翻身面對自己，他壓在他的身上，胸膛近到要貼在一起的程度。  
　　Illya把手搭在他的肩上，有高大的身軀如今卻不同於他本身的實際模樣，反而蜷縮在Solo的懷中，像是要尋求溫暖的小貓，可愛的讓人憐愛。他啄了啄他的臉龐，低語著情話，雙手揉捏起他胸前挺立不已的乳粒，然後把陰莖緩慢地挺入裡頭。進入的過程依然艱難，Illya痛苦著呻吟，手指在Solo的背部留下幾條紅痕，但是他的緊張讓對方難以前進，Solo只能不斷地吻著他，甚至是撫摸他的貓耳或尾巴才終於讓他放鬆下來。  
　　直到整根末入時他們都不禁呼了口氣，Solo讚嘆著裡頭緊窒的包覆感，扳開他的大腿，將柱身抽離一些又重新挺入，Illya用一隻手遮住自己的嘴巴，想遮住過於羞恥的呻吟聲，卻逐漸被撞擊的只能抓住身前的人或是身下的被單，完全沒法遮掩住那些放蕩的叫喊。  
　　Solo知道他喜歡什麼樣的方式，尤其是頂到敏感點時，Illya的尾巴總是會把他纏得更緊，彷彿告訴他，對，就是那裡。看著Illya可愛的反應，Solo實在是太喜歡這些能表現出對方最直接情緒的器官了。他一面在心底慶幸自己是對方的第一個人，卻也可惜著這是每一個人身上僅有一次的機會。  
　　抽插的力道加大到Illya幾乎沒有經過撫慰的分身直接射出，白濁的液體噴灑在他們兩人之間，Solo側頭咬了咬對方白嫩的大腿，在上頭留下好幾個齒印，然後拉起對方到自己懷中，將姿勢變成騎乘位，半要求半請託的要對方的大長腿好好的夾住自己。  
　　他拍了拍對方的臀部，揚起好看的笑容，看著早已被Illya咬到紅腫的雙唇，迷戀他注視著他，用低沉無比用正經的口吻說：「真想讓你看看自己的模樣到底多美……」  
　　Illya撇過頭不去對視令他手足無措的眼神，「不需要……」  
　　「真的，我多想記錄下這一切。」Solo紳士般的親吻上Illya的手背，「我可是你第一個男人，親愛的。」  
　　只是Illya沒打算去回應他讓人羞窘的話語，自個兒撐起身體後就擺動起來，嗯嗯哼哼的輕哼，卻沒一次戳到那一個最舒服的點。Solo看著他的動作忍不住笑了，咬上他抬起的脖子，才扶著他的腰部挺動起來。  
　　快感頓時襲遍他的全身上下，弓著身子，蜷起腳趾，感受體內毫無保留的進出，他甚至被操得有些失神，只能緊緊摟住Solo的模樣像是在撒嬌的孩子。他舒服的哭啞出來，卻又有些倔強的喊著不要，嘴裡還混雜著Solo的名字。對於他不坦率的性格，Solo不禁失笑，卻又不得不覺得可愛。  
　　Solo玩弄著尾巴的連接處，在他的臀瓣上時不時搧上幾個巴掌，一下子讓Illya羞恥地哭出聲，淚水沾濕他的肩膀，嗚咽的嚷著報復的話，他卻毫無一點罪惡感，反而帶著些許的自豪感，畢竟他能夠使大部分時刻都處於正經狀態的Illya臣服於自己也不是一件容易的事情。  
　　他問著對方喜歡這些嗎，結果理所當然的收到一個搖頭的反應，但是當他問到是否舒服時，Illya遲疑了幾秒鐘之後還是緩緩的點了點頭。  
　　「乖孩子，Illya。」他用富含情意的口氣叫喚對方的名字，眷戀的吻了吻他的金髮和貓耳。  
　　肉體的拍打聲迴盪整個室內，他們交合處的身下早已被Illya體內流出來的腸液和潤滑液給弄濕，兩個人的身上也滿身大汗，可是Solo仍然持續抽插的，然後將精液全數釋放在他的身體裡，最後在拔出來的同時，用他的尾巴把穴口堵住，不讓精液流出來。  
　　Illya整個人都毫無力氣地躺在床上，貓耳朵垂下來，Solo把他垂落的髮絲撥到耳後，傾身吻上額頭。

　　「晚安，我的小貓。」


End file.
